Automated transaction machines are well known in the prior art. A common type of automated transaction machine is an automated teller machine (ATM). ATMs are used by customers to conduct banking transactions. Common banking transactions conducted at ATMs include dispensing cash, making deposits and transferring funds between accounts. Other types of automated transaction machines include for example, automated ticketing machines, automated fuel dispensing machines, night depositories, machines for enabling use of items for a fee such as airport luggage carts or rental cars and automated gaming machines. For purposes of this disclosure any machine that carries out transactions involving transfers of value shall be considered an automated transaction machine. While the exemplary embodiment of the invention is described herein with reference to an ATM, it should be understood that the invention applies to use with all types of automated transaction machines.
There are a number of different ways in which ATMs have been installed. Often, ATMs are positioned in the lobby of a building. The building may be a bank or another type of structure such as a grocery store, retail store, restaurant or entertainment facility. ATMs are sometimes installed within a special room or vestibule within a building. Such vestibules may include provisions for limiting access to customers who possess a card of the type used to operate the ATM.
ATMs have also been installed in ways that enable customers positioned outside of a building to operate the ATM. ATMs may be installed in a way that enables a customer to operate the machine while standing outside of an exterior wall of the building. Other ATMs are mounted in a drive-up configuration. ATMs mounted in a drive-up configuration enable a customer to operate the ATM while seated in their automobile.
In many types of ATM installations, supplemental light sources which provide light from a source other than the sun, are provided for illuminating the area adjacent to the ATM. For ATMs mounted in a vestibule, this may include light sources provided within the interior of the vestibule. In addition, light sources outside the vestibule may be provided. This is sometimes desirable if the vestibule is directly accessible from an exterior area of a building. Light sources may also be provided which illuminate an area or a pathway that a customer will travel from a public access way such as a parking lot or sidewalk, to the vestibule. These supplemental light sources are operated by control systems which are operated responsive to timers, light sensors and the like.
Supplemental light sources are also generally provided when an ATM is mounted in a drive-up or walk-up configuration. Lighting is generally provided so that the customer may operate the machine at night. In addition, lighting is often provided in the surrounding area through which the customer travels to reach the machine. This may include, for example, a sidewalk on the premises of the bank or other facility along which a customer may walk to reach the machine. Alternatively, supplemental light sources may be provided in driveways or parking lots through which a customer may travel either on foot or in their car to access a drive-up or walk-up ATM machine.
Supplemental light sources used to illuminate an area adjacent to an ATM may fail. All electrical light sources eventually burn out. Generally there is no way to know when the light source will fail. Even a systematic program of periodic replacement of light sources will not prevent a light bulb or other light source from failing prematurely.
Light sources are also subject to damage or failure due to other causes. Damage may result from wind or hail storms, or freezing and thawing cycles. Light sources may be damaged by vandals. Of course, conventional electrical light sources will temporarily fail to operate if there is a power outage.
The effectiveness of light sources may also change over time. Some types of lights produce less light with age. Changes in the seasons can modify the effectiveness of light sources. Factors such as the phase of the moon, the presence of leaves on trees, the presence of water or snow on the ground and the presence of insects in proximity to light sources impact light intensity. Similarly changes in surrounding conditions and the growth of vegetation can modify light intensity.
Numerous approaches have been taken to detecting lighting failures and reporting conditions. European Patent 0 236 147 describes a system for determining when a street light is not operating. That system employs a logic unit operable in two different modes. In one mode, the logic unit determines sufficient light shortly after start up. A brief superimposed oscillating signal is provided on the power supply line to a controller for identifying the problem light. In the other mode, the logic unit places a signal on the power line when a photo sensor senses a drop in light intensity while the system is in operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,502 describes a similar system where the signal is sent on the power supply line. A controller determines which light is out based on the signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,185 relates to a home security system where a motion detector activates flood lights. The system includes a switch or alternatively a photo detector for detecting if the bulbs have been loosened or removed. The system provides an audible alarm and a signal transmitted via RF, IR or an AC line to a remote location.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,462,022 and 4,507,654 describe a wireless security system that can communicate with a central station in the event of a security violation. The central station includes a memory which receives and stores signals and identification codes from remote sensors. Periodically, a microprocessor in the central station interrogates its associated memory to determine that all remote sensors have reported in. The remote sensors utilize infra red (IR) optical detectors in conjunction with a radio frequency (RF) transmitter.
At present, there exists a need for improved systems which enable an operator of an ATM, other automated transaction machine or other device to be aware that a light source has failed. While periodic checks of the area that is illuminated may be conducted to assure that all light sources are working, there is always a risk that a light source may be inoperative or of diminished in intensity or effectiveness for a substantial period before the failure is detected. If a light source becomes temporarily inoperative because of a loss of electrical power, there are currently not totally satisfactory systems available that alert the operator of the ATM of this condition.
Thus, there exists a need for a light monitoring system, including a system that is capable of being incorporated directly into the automated transaction machine, which monitors light levels in the area adjacent to the automated banking machine and which provides an indication when the light level has fallen below a predetermined level. Preferably, such a system would include the ability to interact with the automated banking machine to generate an "out-of-service" message to a user, or even signal the operator when necessary.